A Very Disopointed Sesshomaru
by puppylove226959
Summary: What happens when both Rin and Kohaku anger the lord of the western lands?find out...


_A RATHER DISOPOINTED SESSHOMARU_

Jaken and Sesshomaru had been out for a few hours searching for Naraku.

while Rin and Kohaku stayed with Ah-Un at a peaceful deserted village.

However, both children had grown incredibly bored. When Rin had

suddenly gotten an idea."Say, Kohaku?",asked rin.

Kohaku replied,"Hm. What is it?".

"I was just wondering if you wanted to play demon invasion?", she asked.

Kohaku replied,"How do you play Rin?"

"It's easy! One of us will be the good guy, while the other is the demon!", exclaimed Rin.

"We just need need some weapons." Rin searched around for a stick or something that

they could use for pretend weapons. Suddenly, leaning against a tree, she had spotted the

Tenseiga. It was unlike her master to just leave it lying around. Even if he did claim he

didn't want it. So, Rin ran over and grabbed the sword. "I'll use Lord Sesshomaru's Tenseiga

and you can use your own sword." "Huh? No Rin. It's, too dangerous!"

"Don't worry Kohaku. The Tenseiga can't harm humans, and I wouldn't be able to use it's

powers anyway. Only, Lord Sesshomaru can do that." Kohaku wasn't going to give in that easily.

"That may be true, Rin. But what about me? My sword is very real. If I cut you , Lord Sesshomaru would

have my hide." "Come on, Kohaku. You can't be that scared?"

"I said no, Rin!" But when Kohaku had turned around and saw that slightly sad expression he had given

in a liitle, too easily. Before long he had found himself thrust into the imaginary battle.

He was the demon of course. He had been very worried for the first 15 minutes or so. But, eventually

he had started to see the fun side of it.

Meanwhile, Jaken and Sesshomaru return to the village only to see the children aren't there. Just Ah-Un.

"HUh? Lord Sesshomaru, where are those little brats? Oh! And...And where is the Tenseiga?".

Suddenly, Sesshomaru had caught thier scents. "Jaken. Stay here with Ah-Un." "Huh? Of course my

Lord." It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to find Rin and Kohaku. He silently walked towards them until he

was directly behind Rin. Just when Kohaku was going to attempt to charge Rin, he stopped immediately

when he saw Sesshomaru. "Rin. Be-behind you. Lord Sesshomaru." Rin laughed, "Nice try, Kohaku.

Though, I'm not about to fall for that one a second time!" With that she swung the tenseiga, but

was a bit confused to why it had stopped in midair. "Huh? Oh! Lord Sesshomaru, it's you!"

As hard as it was, Sesshomaru had kept his composure. "What do you think you're doing with MY

sword?" "Well, you see we were bored,"Seeing that the coversation was going anywhere she quickly

changed her answer. "and we weren't going to break the Tenseiga. Honest my lord!"

Sesshomaru had gotten this idea. He wasn't about to let them get off so easily. So, in a sort of

bored tone he said, "I see. Than you're bordom has just left you with a well deserved thrashing".

Both Kohaku and Rin at that moment, wish they hadn't said or done anything. Sesshomaru then grabbed

tenseiga and put it in its sheath and continued on. Rin followed loyally of course but the other.

"Kohaku. Come".

"Y-yes sir." Finally they arrived at one of the old farms. He grabbed Kohaku by his forearm and tossed him

in an old abandoned barn. "Strip down your armor and weapons. And I want your bottum bared and you in

that corner when I get back! Do I make myself clear?" "Yes sir". "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, Rin and I

are going to go and have a little chat. " With that Sesshomaru stepped outside.

"Rin", he called. Rin suddenly stepped out from behind what was left from a corn feild. For she knew it

would be useless to even attempt running or hiding. After all, what was she worried about? What would

he do to her? Tell her she couldn't have

dinner? Big deal!She had lived on her own for quite a while, so one night wasn't about to make that much

differnce.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Come over here." As calm as his voice was, Rin could still hear a strong sense of authority in his words.

One that scared her more than anything. As a matter of fact, it was the same gut down feeling she had

gotten the night of her familie's death. Soon enough Rin had found herself right in front of her Lord.

Sesshomaru travelled down toward the forest with Rin in toe. Rin said nothing for a while

until she felt she had to get something out of her mind. "Lord Sesshomaru? You said you were going

to give me and Kohaku, a thrashing? But, I don't understand. What is a thrashing?"

"Rin. From the expression we both saw on Kohaku's face, I thought you'd get the picture by now."

Rin nodded. "It means I'm going to give you a sound spanking, Rin." All of a sudden, Rin felt that

feeling return once again "No! No, you can't Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin had hoped her Lord would forget the

whole thing. But, instead he replied, " Do not tell me what I can and cannot do young lady! You got

yourself in this mess. And the only way you can get out of it is to accept your punishment."

Rin had kept quiet until Sesshomaru had stopped completely. He then sat down on flat boulder

and undid his arm and neatly placed it on the ground. Being curious, but not wanting to tempt her master

she asked, "Um...My Lord. Why are you taking off all your armor?" "Because Rin. We are going to be here

a very long time, so I need to make myself as comfortable as I can, so I have no interruptions", he replied.

"Iterruptions from what? Oh! You don't mean your going to spank me for a really long time!!!?, asked Rin

devistated. Sesshomaru in in turn answered, "Yes I do. You had it coming. If you had only...Hm?"

Sesshomaru felt his heart tear in two. For the first time , since he's known Rin, it was the first time she was

afraid of him. Wanting to sink his message through, but at the same time, not wanting to scar her for life,

he decided maybie he should calm her down first. He then scooped her up. Rin had gotten even more

frightened when he sat down on the rock. But, to her surprise he sat her on his lap. Upright.

"Now Rin",he began. "Perhaps you could explain to me why you were playing with the tenseiga?'

His expression softened. Rin, stuttered, "B-because my Lord, I already told you we were playing, but

we ment no harm, really!"

"Don't you realize a sword is no thing for a child to fool round with?", Sesshomaru said as he smirked.

"Yes! But, it's the tenseiga!, exclaimed Rin. Sesshomaru then replied, "Ah, true. However it now has

the meidou...Listen Rin that is not the point. You should have known better and yet you touched Ten..."

"You never said not to touch your sw..."

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO RIN!!!", he bit at her, accidently knocking her hard on the ground, allowing her to

run about 8 feet and grab ahold of a small tree. Sesshomaru had calmed down a bit. However he decided it

be best to spank her and get it over with. No exceptions. He then walked over to Rin, and grabbed her by

her hand. By his expression, Rin could tell right away that he was done trying to comfort her. Although,

he hardly tried. 'Inuyasha must of gotten his short temper, from Lord Sesshomaru', she thought. Rin

then snapped into reality and tried to pull out of Sesshomaru's grasp. "No, my Lord! You can't."

Sesshomaru was beginning lose his patients. Which was clear when he yelled, "Stop it, Rin!

Your're going to get a spanking whether you want one or not. Now get up and stopping whining

like a baby or I'll give you a reason to cry! Do you understand?' Rin nodded. "Kohaku still needs to be

punished also, so hurry along."

Rin suddenly stopped at huge boulder and stared at it as if in a staring contest. Sesshomaru then sat

down. "Rin. Come over here." Without thinking, Rin backed up and began to run, but her master

caught her and pulled off her obi and slid up her kimono, so that her naked bottum would be revealed and

layed it on her like there was no tomorrow. And all within 15 seconds. SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK

"When i say come SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK you come!" SMACK

SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK

When he was he pushed her off and she quickly dressed and he he off, with the most frightning face yet

Rin knew she ruined any chances of Kohaku living through his punishment,Yes that's how angry he was.

_There hope you enjoy this. It's my first fic so, please don't be cruel. Oh and this is not a bashing, and I_

_like all of the characters i have, mentioned,so far. Even Jaken.Which is bizarre._

_I'll submit Kohaku's punishmnet as soon as I can. Oh and I'm thinking of doing a fanfic where Inuyasha _

_spanks both Kagome and Sota for hurting their mother's feelings. Don't worry, though. They don't mean to hurt her. Tell me what you think and please review._


End file.
